1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal in which part of the display unit can be bent or flexed, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility.
A mobile terminal may include all devices having a battery and a display unit, which are formed to display information on the display unit using power supplied from the battery, and can be carried by a user. Furthermore, the mobile terminal may include an apparatus for recording and playing video, an apparatus for displaying a graphic user interface (GUI), and the like, and may include a laptop computer, a portable phone, glasses and a watch for displaying screen information, a gaming device, and the like.
The functions of a mobile terminal have been diversified. The diversification of the functions of the mobile terminal have been implemented in the form of a multimedia player with complex functions. Furthermore, the improvement in the aspect of structure and/or software of a mobile terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the mobile terminal.
The mobile terminal has been evolved with various forms of design, and ongoing efforts for developing the mobile terminal in a newly created form have been carried out to meet the needs of a user who wants new and various forms of design. The new form may include a structural change and improvement for allowing the user to use the mobile terminal in a more convenient manner. As one of the structural change and development, a mobile terminal in which at least part of the display unit can be bent or flexed has been received attention.
As such a mobile terminal in which at least part of the display unit can be bent or flexed has been received attention, a new user interface for which its application has been restricted or has not been allowed in the related art may be taken into consideration.